


Trust

by Apuzzlingprince



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair expresses his love and trust for Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"I'm ready to do this." 

Tadashi peered over the top of his book, eyebrows arched. Krei smiled nervously back at him.

“By ‘this’, you mean…?” Tasashi’s face had already begun to heat despite the lack of confirmation.

Looking just as flustered, Krei nodded. “I’d like to do the thing we discussed. The-- the blowjob.”

“Oh, wow, um…” He closed his book and set it down on the bedside table, throwing his legs over to the side of the bed. “I didn’t think you would ever… I mean, it’s been four months. What changed your mind?”

He watched with a slither of a smile as Krei rubbed the back of his head and diverted his eyes. It was sweet how shy the man could get despite his age and experience. Tadashi knew, before they had initiated a relationship, he had been quite the Casanova. Never one for long-term relationships, but still a hit with ladies.

“You’ve done so many nice things for me, Tadashi. I was always going to return the favor, it’s just taken me a while to work up to that point.” As he spoke, he divested himself of his jacket, shrugging it over his thin shoulders and folding it into a neat square, before placing it aside and out of the way. “Continue lying there.”

Tadashi could barely contain his excitement. Already the front of his trousers was beginning to tent. He pushed his pillow back so he could better prop himself up against the wall, watching Krei anxiously. The man didn’t do anything spectacular. Loosened his shirt cuffs, undid a couple of buttons. Once artfully disheveled, he approached Tadashi and dropped to his knees at the side of the bed. 

“Ready?”

He barely managed to croak out a reply. “Yeah.”

Alistair unzipped him and rather unceremoniously slid his cock past his lips and into his warm, wet mouth. Tadashi curled his fingers into his palms, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. His body was already hot from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head and looking at Alistair, with his lips wrapped around his cock and his eyes narrowed in concentration, was too much. He had always been attractive, but he was particularly appetizing right now. 

He felt Alistair descend lower and took in a sharp breath of air, closing his eyes. A tongue licked the smooth underside of his cock and then rolled over to the leathery head, lapping at it with kitten licks. Alistair clearly had no idea what he was doing beyond ‘lick and suck’, but Tadashi couldn’t have been more turned on.

He reached down to briefly card his fingers through Alistair’s thick blonde hair, electing an appreciative nose from the man; Alistair always seemed to like it when he skated his fingers over his scalp. Sensitive there, perhaps. His hands fell away when Alistair drew his cock into his throat. Groaning, he wiggled his hips, trying and failing to remain still while Alistair bobbed, having to tense his thighs when Alistair’s smooth palms brushed over them to keep them from moving. 

Sweat formed on his cheek, trailed down and dripped off his jaw, soaking into the collar of his shirt. Another caught itself on his lips, and he licked it away. It was mid-summer and his face was so hot he could feel the heat radiating off of it in waves. He lowered himself to the bed and turned a cheek into his pillow, burying his face to smother that heat into something manageable.

“Jesus, Alistair--!” 

The air was sucked out of him as Alistair took him in, right up to the hilt, and his self-control crumbled; he came jerking his hips and moaning obscenely loud, fingers fisted tight in his bed sheets. No time to pull back, no time to warn Alistair. The man seemed content to swallow him down and feeling his throat bobbing around his cock had him shuddering and throwing an arm over his face to muffle a variety of pleased sounds.

He lay there until he had gained some degree of composure. When he finally drew his arm away, opening his eyes, Alistair was crawling over him, into what little space was left on the opposite side of his bed. 

“Are you okay,” Alistair asked.

He managed a vague nodding of his head. “Yeah, I’m… I just need a moment.” He slowly unfurled his fingers from the bed sheets. They were sore from how hard he had been gripping. “I’m throbbing all over.”

“I did that good, hm?” Alistair chuckled. Tadashi felt a hand slide into his, entwining their fingers. He gently gripped back. “We can lie here for a while. It’s my day off.”

“Good.” Closing his eyes, he could feel Alistair straightening out beside him. The hand in his never moved.


End file.
